You Wanna Bet?
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Deidara makes a bet that he can keep a girlfriend for a whole month. When Junsei comes along, Deidara thinks he can easily win the bet. Who knew girls can be so crazy? DeidaraxOC
1. Pigs and Torture

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I only own Junsei Na Unmei. Please review!

…

"You can't hold on to a girlfriend for more than a week, can you?" Itachi said to Deidara as they walked through the halls of Konoha High School, the rest of the Akatsuki gang right behind them.

The school year had just started a week ago and Deidara's new girlfriend had been dumped. Deidara went through girls faster than a baby goes through diapers.

"She bored me after a while. She wouldn't shut up for anything, un." said Deidara. Truth was, Deidara only dates, sleeps with and then dumps girls. He was definitely a player.

Even though every girl he dates knows he's a player, they still believe that he'll fall in love with them, _because they're just that special._

An idea was brewing in Itachi's head. He and Deidara were friends, but even friends can mess with each other, right?

"Deidara, I bet you couldn't hold on to a girlfriend for more than a month." Itachi said tiredly.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Oh really?" he said. Itachi knew he couldn't resist a challenge.

"I bet that I _could_ hold on to a girlfriend for a whole 30 days. I will even let you choose the girl, yeah." He said smugly.

The Akatsuki gang heard the proposal and jumped right in. "Look at her. I bet she'd be fun on a date." said Kisame, his pointy teeth bared as he pointed to a nerdy looking freshmen who seemed to faint at the sight of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki were the bad boys of the school. Except for Konan. She was the only girl. She wasn't a mean girl or anything; she stayed around because she and Pein (Another member of the Akatsuki) were dating.

She also highly disapproved of the bet. _He's gonna date some poor girl who will fall for him and end up with her heart broken. I pity the poor girl they choose. _She suddenly had an idea.

"Itachi, may I choose who dates Deidara? I have a girl in mind that would be perfect for this situation." asked Konan. Itachi looked puzzled but allowed it. Deidara shifted his focus to Konan.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you until I see if she's even interested in you." She replied flatly. She walked away when the bell rang. She had to find Junsei.

…

Junsei Na Unmei. When translated it means "Pure Destiny". Such a beautiful name for such an ordinary person. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me.

I'm quite tall for a girl and I have short red hair with one pink stripe on the side. Odd enough, I was born with that pink stripe. I have dark blue eyes and tan skin. I'm very quiet and antisocial, yet I have a boatload of friends.

So far, high school has been ok. Well except for Ino. She messes around with me and my friend Sakura all the time. She always tries stealing Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke.

"Gosh Ino! Can you just leave me alone!" said Sasuke angrily. Ino was in our art class harassing Sasuke.

Sakura's green eyes were staring daggers at Ino. If I wasn't there to keep the peace, Sakura probably would've jumped over the table and choked Ino.

"Yeah Ino, you can't win Sasuke. Just take your stupid face somewhere else. I'm getting a headache just looking at you." I said tiredly. Sakura giggled while our other friend Naruto high-fived me.

"Oh yeah! She told you Ino-pig! Believe it!" laughed Naruto. Ino glared at me.

"Whatever loser. At least I _can_ get a boyfriend. I mean, when's the last time _you _were on a date?"

Harsh much. Just because I never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't get one. "That's none of your business Pig." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. She could tell she hit a nerve.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Sasuke." She said seductively before she left. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She never quits huh?" asked Naruto.

"Nope." said Sakura. "One of these days I'm gonna hurt her." I laughed.

Naruto looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked.

"Ino's right about something. I've never seen you with a boyfriend before." he said. "Why not?"

Sakura's eyes got wide. "Your right! Junsei, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I blushed and shook my head. _Darn you Naruto! _

Sakura gasped. "We need to find you one!" she said excitedly. I could see her trying to think of which guy would be perfect for me.

"No Sakura. I don't want or need a boyfriend now." I said. She sighed.

"Hey Junsei!" I heard a familiar voice call. It was Konan. I smiled when I saw my blue haired friend.

"Hey girl! How are things with you?" I asked. Konan and I were best friends. Odd enough, no one else knew about it.

I mean the Akatsuki don't even know my name. She always refers to me as her "friend" when she would come over. She always believed if they knew my name they would think they had a right to hit on me.

Also, hardly anyone knew I was friends with an Akatsuki member. It would kill my reputation as a good girl.

She motioned me away from my friends. "I have something to ask you. Please be opened minded." She started.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Deidara made a bet with Itachi that he could keep a girlfriend for 30 days. I get to choose which girl he dates."

"Awesome! Who are you gonna torture him with? Ino?" I asked.

She kept staring at me and smiling. "What?" I asked.

"You Junsei. I'm gonna torture him with you."

My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. "Are you serious? You want me to go on a date with an Akatsuki? Are you nuts?" I whispered.

"Come on!" she squealed. "You get to annoy an Akatsuki! It's perfect! Just act like you don't know anything about the bet. Ok?"

I stared at her dumbfounded. Me and Konan had the same brain. Sure she was the smarter, sophisticated type while I was more of a loudmouth, but we still had the same brain. This plan was full proof and it would be so much fun!

I finally agreed.

"Yes! Ok! I'll introduce you two at lunch today." She walked away with a happy smile on her face.

I sullenly walked back to my friends. "What was all that about?" asked Sakura.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I apparently got a date with an Akatsuki." I said in the most natural voice I could muster.

Sakura's eye twitched, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke fainted. _Gosh! They are such drama queens!_

…

The lunch bell rang. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. _This is it. I have to keep cool._ Then I remembered that I don't have one cool bone in my body. I gulped.

I saw the Akatsuki table. Konan saw me and waved me over. I walked towards her.

"Who's that?" asked Itachi. He had never seen her before. Then again this school was huge. He probably hadn't met half of the student body yet.

Konan smiled. "You know the friend I always hang out with?" she asked. They all looked up. They had heard so much about Konan's friend and yet they never met her. They were all interested to see who she was.

When I finally got to the table, I hugged Konan and stood patiently while she introduced everyone.

"This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, that's Pein, my boyfriend," she smiled when she said that. I couldn't help but to feel happy for her. He treated her so well and she was so happy with him.

She continued. "That's Kisame," Kisame looked like a shark. He stared at me like I was a fish. I was half-expecting him to attack me. "That's Tobi," she said smiling. Tobi was a small freshman boy with a little orange mask. He took it off and I started to gush in my head. _He is soooo adorable! _He had freckles and messy black hair. All I wanted to do was hug him. He looked up at me and waved. I waved back.

"That's Sasori," Konan said continuing. Sasori nodded his head at me. "And that is Deidara." She said, grinning.

I had heard that Deidara was hot, but this was ridiculous. He had long blonde hair, which he picked up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black beater which showed his muscles off nicely. He was wearing tight fitting jeans. He smiled at me. _I get to go out with him? What did I do to deserve such a wonderful thing?_

Konan nudged my arm and brought me to an empty seat at the table right next to her. She was about to start talking to me about something, when Itachi interrupted. "Excuse me, but Konan never introduced you. What is your name?" I could see the entire table lean forward.

"I'm Junsei Na Unmei." I replied.

Itachi smiled. "Pure Destiny. That's a beautiful name." he said.

"Thank you." I replied. Amazingly I didn't faint. Every guy here was hot and they were all looking at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world. _Today is the best day ever!_ I screamed in my head.

Konan thought it was a good opportunity to say why I was here. "Oh by the way, this is who I want to go out with Deidara." She said flatly, and then continued to talk to me about something. I looked at her and pretended to not know what she was talking about.

The Akatsuki all spun their heads toward Deidara. He looked a bit shocked. "Um, ok, un." was all he could say. Itachi snickered at his stuttering, earning him a glare from Deidara.

I wondered how I looked to them. I was wearing denim shorts, red ballet flats and a red strapless blouse. I thought I looked pretty cute. But then again these were the guys who went out with the rich cheerleaders. I probably looked like a nobody. _I'm a nobody who was dating one of them though! I have to rub this in Ino's face next time I see her!_

I heard Deidara get up and walk towards me. He took my hand and said "Miss Junsei, I would be honored if you would go on a date with me, un." He kissed my hand softly. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

I thought it was sweet. "Well, alright." I said softly, my face turning red.

He smiled sweetly at me. I will meet you at the front of the school later, ok?"

"Ok." I replied. I know it's a bet after all, but I couldn't help it. I got all excited.

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Deidara waved goodbye to me. I waved back. Konan had to remind me that my sole purpose was to annoy him. "I know. Geez! Can't I just be happy that I'm going out with a hot guy?"

She giggled. "Junsei and Deidara sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she started to sing.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"I've got her eating out of my hand." said Deidara, once Junsei left.

"Don't be so sure. If you mess with her or break her heart, you'll have to answer to Konan." said Pein. "And I'm sure you wouldn't like Konan angry."

Deidara didn't think about that. Ok so no "messing around" with Junsei. He could handle that.

Right?


	2. Boom Boom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE!

…

I stared at the clock. 5 minutes until school is out. 5 minutes until my date.

"Psst! Junsei!" whispered someone behind me. I looked and saw Naruto waving at me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Which Akatsuki are you going out with?" he yelled across the room. Everyone in the class turned their attention to me. _DARN YOU NARUTO!_

I sheepishly grinned at the class. I could hear a bunch of whispering start. _Oh great! Now the rumors are gonna start and I will never hear the end of this. _

"I'll tell once we are outta school." I said angrily. Realizing his mistake, Naruto apologized. "Sorry." He said. I shrugged it off. Everyone was gonna find out soon enough. Might as well happen now.

The bell rang. _Thank you Lord!_ I waited for Naruto.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to yell." he said quietly.

"It's ok. I'm going out with Deidara by the way."

Naruto's eyes got wide. "He's the worst. He's a complete womanizer and I heard he killed a guy because he stepped on his leather shoes!" Naruto said.

As we turned the corner, we saw Deidara leaning against the wall. He probably heard every word Naruto said. I could see Naruto ready to faint.

Deidara eyed him angrily. "I'm a womanizer and a killer huh?" He spat out. Naruto looked scared. Naruto hardly ever got scared.

Deidara pushed him into the wall and got ready to punch him out. I grabbed his arm. "Deidara what the heck are doing?" I screamed. He looked down at me like he never noticed me standing there.

"Oh, hi Junsei…" he said, letting go of Naruto, realizing his mistake. _He will do anything I say because of the bet._ I thought. "Naruto is my friend and you better treat him nicely." I said angrily.

He looked at bit shocked. _Did she just…order me to do something? Who does this girl think she is? _He thought to himself.

I could see that I had gotten him angry. "Unless you don't _want _to date me…" I added for effect.

Deidara almost busted out laughing. _Oh I get it! _He said to himself. _She thinks I want to go out with her. Ha! I could get any girl in this school and she thinks I want her, un. _Deidara looked at her up and down. _She does have nice legs and a killer rack, though. _Deidara tried picturing her naked. He grinned.

I saw him smiling. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _I thought to myself. "So, what's it gonna be?" I asked.

Still grinning, he replied, "Sorry Junsei. I get a bit worked up sometimes. I apologize for my behavior, un."

"Good." I said. _I have him wrapped around my finger!_ I giggled.

"Are you coming then?" he asked. He was walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called. I ran up to him. He put his arms around my waist. His skin was warm and soft against mine. I tried so hard not to enjoy the moment. _I can't be sucked in to his lies. He is just doing this for the bet. _I told myself sternly. I still let him hold me, though.

My inner fangirl wanted to jump on him and kiss him all over, while the feminist in me wanted to bash his womanizing brains out. I decided to listen to the normal person in me and do nothing.

He led me to the parking lot. He took out some keys and started walking towards a shiny, red sports car. I could not believe I would be riding in that car. It was beautiful. _Eat your heart out Ino-Pig. _I snickered to myself.

Unfortunately, he walked pass the shiny car and hopped on a yellow and black Ducati 749 motorcycle. I thought I was gonna die.

I don't mind cars. They have airbags. I do mind motorcycles, though. They don't have airbags.

"Please don't tell me this is my ride." I asked cautiously.

He frowned. "You don't like it, un?" he asked, sounding a bit heartbroken.

"No, it's beautiful! It's just…Is it safe?" I asked. He snickered.

"Don't worry honey. Everything will be fine. I've never gotten into an accident, yeah." He said assuredly.

He handed me a yellow helmet. I stuck it on my head. "Well, lets get going then." I said, trying to sound brave and failing miserably. He laughed and stuck a black helmet on his head. He mounted the bike and I did the same.

"Hold on to me, un." I didn't really want to but, I didn't want to die either.

I held on to his chest. I could feel him breathing. The smell of his cologne hit my nose. It smelled sweet. I buried my head into his back. I could hear his heart beating.

I could also feel him tense up. I looked up and saw his face turn slightly red. I must've embarrassed him. He told me to hold on, not get so close to him that it got awkward. Neither of us moved though. He started the engine and the motorcycle roared to life. He hit the gas and it went zooming past the cars and onto the street.

We rode for a while. Neither of us talked. For a while I thought he might've been lost, but I didn't dare to question him. He might kick me on to the street and leave me for dead.

After a while of riding, he turned into the parking lot of a beach. He parked his bike and got off.

I did the same, except I kinda fell once I got off. My legs weren't used to motorcycle rides. He laughed under his breath and helped me up. "I wanna show you something, un." He said.

We started walking down the beach. The sun was starting to go down. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to mess with him. I started with "Hey Deidara. Why did you ask me out?"

I could see him trying to think of an excuse. "I don't really know. It was an impulse. I saw you and I couldn't look away." He said.

It was like watching a chick-flick. I was half expecting him to start talking about how "our hearts beat as one" or something sappy like that.

"Hmm." was all I said. "Ok."

We kept walking. I looked back and saw our footprints in the sand. I looked forward and saw an empty beach. We had walked away from where all the people set up their blankets.

It was just me and him alone in the world. He stopped and pointed to a big rock in the distance. "That's where we are going." He said.

"You took me to see a rock?" I asked, puzzled. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a cave." He said.

"So you're taking me to a dark, place with no one around to see anything that goes on in there?" I asked. Maybe going here wasn't the greatest idea.

He laughed. He liked how this girl thinked. "I'm not _that_ bad. I wouldn't do anything like that."

I didn't really believe him. I kept a close eye on him as we got closer to the cave.

I started to hum. Unfortunately the only song that kept popping back in my head was Boom Boom I Want You in My Room by the Vengaboys. Not the greatest song to have in my head during this situation.

Deidara heard me humming. He laughed, recognizing the song. _A month with her is gonna be fun!_ He thought to himself.

I glared at him. _If he tries anything, I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine._

He walked into the cave. It was dark and creepy. "Come on!" he called, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and followed him inside. As we got further inside I saw a light up ahead. As we entered the place where the light was, I gasped.

We were in a whole room of crystals. They weren't rare or anything, but they were beautiful just the same. The light came from a hole in the cave which allowed some sunlight to get in and bounce off the crystals, creating a spectacular light show.

I looked around the room. I've gone to this beach hundreds of times. How did I not know about this?

"How did you find this?" I asked.

He was looking around. "This part of the beach belongs to my family. I explored the cave when I was a kid and found it. I've never told anyone about this."

I rolled my eyes. "So you've never taken any girls up here before?" I asked.

"No. You're the first." He said, without looking at me.

I was stunned. Was I really the first one?

He suddenly looked over at me and walked towards me. He put a hand on my arm. It felt so warm. I didn't realize how cold it was in here.

"You're freezing, un. I should bring you home." He said quietly.

He started walking out. "Wait, can I take one of them?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I carefully bent down, and plucked one out of the floor. It was long and perfectly see-through.

I got up and followed him out. "You know those aren't worth anything right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…" I started.

"What?" I didn't want to tell him that this was my first date and that I wanted memorabilia, but of course my big mouth blurted it out just the same.

"…this was my first date ever and I wanted something to remember it by. I know its lame, but…"

He leaned in and kissed my lips. It started out as a small little kiss and exploded into a deep, meaningful one. His hands held tightly onto my hips, while mine rested at my side. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

When the kiss was over, he opened his eyes and said, "You talk too much, un."

I didn't say anything on the drive home, except for when he asked where I lived.

He dropped me off at my house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Junsei." He said softly, staring deeply into my eyes. He finally turned away and rode away.

Once I remembered how to walk, I walked into my house. "How was your day honey?" I heard my mom say. I usually went to a friend's house after school, so it wasn't uncommon for her to see me walk in late.

"Great. Really, really great."


	3. Totally Wicked!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE!

…

When I reached my room, I called Konan and told her everything.

"You have to focus on _torturing him_. I have some ideas and props we can use." She said over the phone.

_Ideas? PROPS? _"I'm so confused. Are we actually gonna _torture_ him? If so, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." I said.

"I know that's illegal! I'll explain tomorrow. I gotta go. See ya!" she hung up the phone.

_Great. Just great._

…

I woke up the next morning super exhausted. I went to bed early, but I tossed and turned all night. I heard something hit my window. I got up and looked outside. Deidara was waiting outside for me with his motorcycle.

"What are you doing here?" I said groggily.

He smiled. "I'm here to escort you to school Junsei."

"Alright, I'm coming down."

I stretched a bit before getting changed. I put on a red plaid skirt and a black t-shirt with a broken heart on the front. I slipped on my ballet flats and quickly brushed my hair and placed a cute little red bow on the side. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it on the way out. I left my house, without my parents noticing.

I jumped on his motorcycle and he sped off.

We got to school in one piece. I started to walk into the school and remembered the plan.

Before we went our separate ways to class, I said "I wuv you Dei-Dei!" in a babyish voice.

He looked at me confused for a moment. "I love you too, un" he replied with a smile.

"How much?" I asked, still using the babyish voice.

He was so confused. "Um, a lot?" he said cautiously.

"YAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the halls looked at me. I was used to making a complete fool of myself so I didn't care, but Deidara wasn't. He looked so embarrassed.

"SEE YOU LATER DEI-DEI!" I screamed, again.

I skipped to my first class. Konan was there waiting for me.

"Was that you yelling?" she asked with a smirk.

"Who else could it be?" I replied with an impish smile.

"Ok, like I was saying yesterday, I have some ideas." She pulled out a magazine article labeled "50 Things Men Hate."

My eyes widened. "That's brilliant Konan!" I squealed as I scanned through the article.

"Well you see number 19?" she asked. I looked at it. Number19: Guys hate gross girls. They can be gross with their friends, but their girlfriends must be refined.

"What are you thinking about Konan?" I asked.

She devishly smiled and pulled out a whoopee cushion and a bottle of fake vomit from her book bag.

"You cannot be serious?" I asked. Konan was an evil genius.

"I'll slip you the whoopee cushion at lunch and when you two are alone, right before he kisses you, pretend to barf and pour this on his shoes." she said.

"Oh, that's so wrong! Brilliant, but wrong!" I giggled.

…

The school day continued on and on. Finally it was lunch time. May the grossness begin!

Konan motioned me to sit next to her. Right before I sat down, she slipped the whoopee cushion underneath me.

PWWFFEEET!

It was so realistic; I thought I actually did fart.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. Their heads turned towards me. They were stunned.

Well, everyone but Tobi. He giggled and high-fived me.

"That was totally wicked!" he squealed. I couldn't help but giggle.

Konan made it worse by saying, "That was probably the loudest one you've ever done. That's a new record for you!" she said, seriously.

I tried so hard not to bust out laughing.

Deidara was sitting next to me. I looked at him. His eyes were huge and he had his mouth open, pre-chewed food still in it.

"Eww, Deidara! That's so gross! Close your mouth!" I said.

His eyes got wider. Itachi turned to Deidara and said, "She is right Deidara. You really shouldn't chew your food with your mouth open, especially not in front of a lady." He said, snickering. Deidara glared at him.

It was like a master card commercial!

_Plaid skirt: $20_

_Whoopee cushion: $1_

_Deidara's face: Priceless._

_This month is gonna be fun!_

…

School was finally over and my parents had just texted me that they were not gonna be home tonight. Perfect!

I texted Deidara.

**Junsei: Hey Babe! Do you wanna come over my house?**

Deidara saw her text. _Ugh! Not her!_

**Deidara: Uh, I gotta hang out with the guys. Sorry **

**Junsei: Aww too bad. I'm gonna be home alone…**

Deidara thought about that. _It couldn't hurt to stop by._

**Deidara: I'm sure the guys will understand. I'll be there.**

**Junsei: YAY! See ya!**

_This is too easy!_ I thought.

…

Deidara eagerly waited outside of Junsei's house. He texted her.

**Deidara: I'm here, un.**

**Junsei: Seriously? I just got out of the shower. I'm not dressed yet.**

That mental image went through Deidara's head.

**Deidara: LET ME IN!**

**Junsei: No! Bad boy Deidara! Bad boy!**

_He has such a dirty mind._ I quickly got dressed into my shorts and a tank top. I opened the door and let him in.

"Aww! Come on, un!" he said, seeing me with clothes on.

"You didn't expect me to open the door naked did you?"

"I was really hoping you would." He said slyly. I let him in and closed the door.

I gave him a Pepsi and took one for myself. I popped the top and started to slurp when I remembered Konan's plan. I have to pour fake vomit on his shoes. This should be interesting.

I have to get him in a romantic situation, though.

I decided to improvise.

I put down my drink and started kissing his lips. He was startled, but soon enough he closed his eyes.

_This is what I'm talkin' about, un! _He thought to himself.

He tightly held on to my hips and pulled me closer to him. I pulled off his jacket and we moved in closer to each other. I could feel him reaching for my top. He was gonna try and take it off.

_Not on my watch!_

I stopped kissing him and made a sick face.

He stopped moving. "Are you ok, un?"

I got off of him and started to groan. I should get an Academy Award for this acting!

I suddenly fell to the ground near his shoes. I quickly grabbed the fake vomit bottle I had in my pocket.. I opened it and made a couple of gagging noises.

I poured the bottle's contents onto his shoes.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"I just barfed…" I said quietly.

He got up and saw his shoes. I looked up at his face. He looked ready to cry. _Gosh! He's such a drama queen!_

_SHE JUST BARFED ON MY SHOES! MY $90 SHOES! _He thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry Deidara. I don't know why I'm so sick." I lied.

"It's ok…i-it's no big deal…" he lied. "I'm gonna get going, ok?"

"Sure. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"Yeah…I'll see you later." With that he walked out of my house.

I texted Konan.

**Junsei: The deed is done! You should've seen his face!**

**Konan: You have to tell me what happened!**

**Junsei: Let's just say he's gonna need a new pair of shoes!**


	4. I'm so Bad!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE!

I will not be able to update my stories from **July 18 to July 24**. So I will try updating as much as I can for the next couple of days.

And yes, **Pop'n'Lock7**, I always need to add an oc. I don't know why. I just do. It's more fun!

…

Deidara was ready to kill Junsei._ She destroyed my shoes? Why did Konan pick her? WHY?_

He had to get out of the bet. _I have nothing to lose right?_

He texted Itachi.

**Deidara: Hey Itachi.**

**Itachi: Hey Dei. I decided to raise the stakes for the bet.**

**Deidara: Yeah…about that…**

**Itachi: If you win, I will pay you $1000**

_$1000? Do you know how many shoes I can buy with $1000?_

**Deidara: Just have the money ready, because I'm winning this bet!**

**Itachi: What were you gonna say before?**

**Deidara: Just that I am totally happy with my girlfriend Junsei! **

**Itachi: That's all?**

**Deidara: Yep! See ya!**

_I could hang in for a month. A month can't be that tough…_

…

Deidara picked me up again today. I would've thought he'd ignore me. He must really want to win.

"Hey best girlfriend in the world, un!" he said with a smile. _Ok that was creepy…_

"Hey best boyfriend in the world!" I replied back.

We rode to school and he kissed me in front of everyone at school. Including my friends. As soon as he left, the gang mobbed me with questions.

"Does he treat you well?" asked Sakura.

"Has he "tried" anything with you?" said Sasuke, which earned him a punch in the arm from Sakura.

"Did he really kill anyone?" asked Naruto. We all looked at him. "What? I wanna know."

"Yes, yes and no." I answered.

Sakura giggled. "I'm so happy that you found someone Junsei. Maybe you two will get married!"

"I doubt that" I said.

"Why not?" she said sullenly. I told them about the bet.

"THAT JERK! He's using you? I'm gonna kill him!" said Sakura, her eyes narrowed as she searched the halls for Deidara.

"No, no! I knew about the bet."

"You knew?"

I explained me and Konan's plan. "That's so bad!" squealed Sakura.

"That's so awesome! That'll teach him for messing with me!" cried Naruto.

"What are you gonna do to him next?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm gonna be the clingy girlfriend who calls him every five seconds. Oh and it's about time I should text him." I pulled out my phone.

**Junsei: Hey babe!**

**Deidara: Hey, un!**

**Junsei: Whatcha doing?**

**Deidara: I'm in class…**

**Junsei: Ok! See ya! I love you!**

**Deidara: I love you too.**

_That was random…_thought Deidara.

Five minutes later.

**Junsei: I miss you!**

**Deidara: Didn't you just text me 5 minutes ago?**

**Junsei: Yeah. And?**

**Deidara: Nothing.**

_She's gonna call me every 5 minutes isn't she?_

7 hours of clingy girlfriend texts later!

I could see Deidara's eye twitch as he saw me walking towards him. I would not be surprised if he had a brain aneurysm at that very moment.

"I have to hang out with the guys tonight. They wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm soooo sorry." He said.

I didn't believe him, but I needed a break. Texting and being an annoying girlfriend was tough work.

"Ok!" I said and I skipped off to my house.

"THANK GOD, UN!" said Deidara once Junsei was out of hearing distance.

Deidara believed his head would explode if he spent one more minute with her. He had never met a girl that clingy. Not even his fan girls were that clingy!

_I have to find out what is wrong with this girl, un._

Deidara searched around for someone who might know her. He saw a blonde haired kid that looked familiar.

_That's Junsei's friend. He has to know whether or not she is actually insane._

He strolled over to the kid. "Hey! You're Naruto, right?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. _He came here to kill me! MUST RUN AWAY!_

Naruto tried to get away but, Deidara blocked every way out.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know some things about Junsei." said Deidara.

"Well, why didn't you say so? You got me worried here for nothing!" yelped Naruto. "What do you wanna know?"

"Is she mentally sane? Is she bipolar? Does she have ADHA?" Deidara asked.

Naruto remembered Junsei's and Konan's plan. He should try to make Deidara think she's crazy, right?

"There's nothing wrong with her. She just really likes you; I mean you must be pretty special if she has a shrine of you in her closet…"

"SHE HAS A SHRINE OF ME?" squealed Deidara. Naruto had to try hard not to bust out laughing.

"Yeah, and she also found all of your ex-girlfriends and told them to back off or she will cut them." He said with the most serious smile he could muster.

Deidara looked ready to faint.

Naruto continued on with his horror story. "One of them talked back to her though and Junsei told me she "took care of her", and now I have no clue where that girl went…"

Deidara's eyes bugged out.

"Well, I'm happy to see you two are getting along!" Naruto said cheerfully before leaving Deidara.

As soon as Deidara was out of ear shot he busted out laughing. _I have to tell Junsei!_

One very funny call later.

Junsei couldn't believe what Naruto had told her. _I never thought I would say this, but Naruto is a genius! _


	5. Glory, Honor, and Converse?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE!

To **Pop'n'Lock7**, I don't need one right now. Maybe if I start a new story. I'm trying to juggle 3 stories, so that might not happen for a while… P.S I love Azuma from your story Sk8tr Girl. I am exactly like her!

…

The next day.

Deidara was rocking back and forth on his bed. _I am going out with a crazed psycho path! What am I gonna do?_

_I can't lose the chance to get $1000 though. I just have to keep her happy, un. I can do that_ he thought to himself, trying to gain some courage.

He decided to treat Junsei to some ice cream.

He rode to her house. She wasn't home though. _Where could she be? _He wondered.

He rode around for a while trying to find her. He rode past a nearby park and saw her. She was with someone though. He parked his bike and ran after her.

…

"So Tobi, do you and Deidara get along?" I asked the freshman. He was preoccupied though. There was a snail crawling on his arm. He giggled.

I didn't like the freshmen, but Konan said he and Deidara don't get along so I decided to hang out with him. Tobi may have been adorable, but he was incredibly annoying. He had the brain of a five year old that has a sugar rush.

I heard someone calling my name. I looked to see Deidara coming towards us. He was wearing a black Ed Hardy shirt and some jeans.

He was also wearing sneakers. I laughed as I thought about what happened to his shoes.

I didn't expect to see him today though, so I wasn't dressed up to nice. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that said "Frankie says Relax!" and some ratty jeans. My red hair was picked up in a ponytail, but since my hair was so short a lot of hair had come loose and was now in my eyes.

Basically, I was mess.

"Hey babe! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey Dei! You will not believe what I got!" Tobi yelled. He pointed to the snail on his arm. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"That's great Tobi. And I came to see you Junsei, un." He said.

_Hadn't he had enough?_ I thought to myself. "That's great honey," and just to mess with him, "but you're kinda acting clingy. I mean, you don't see me one day and you go out to look for me?"

Tobi nodded in agreement. Deidara glared at him.

"I just wanted to take you out for some ice cream, un. I mean it's hot out and I thought we could just hang out…" he said.

Upon hearing the word ice cream, Tobi jumped on Deidara. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" he pleaded.

Deidara struggled to get him off, but Tobi wouldn't go down without a fight. 'TOBI WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Deidara, let's just bring him along. All he wants is ice cream." I said soothingly.

Deidara glared at me. "Fine. We'll bring him." He said through clenched teeth.

"Besides…" I continued. "You need to learn how to deal with kids. I mean what are you gonna do when we have kids?" I said nonchalantly.

Deidara's eyes almost came out of their sockets. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN WE HAVE KIDS!" he yelled.

"Well after we get married, I would assume that we would have kids…" I continued. Personally the idea of having a kid scared me. I mean, what if they came out like Tobi! I think I would die! But of course, Deidara didn't need to know that.

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING MARRIED?" he yelped.

"When you propose. Duh!" I said. "And can you stop yelling! It's getting annoying."

He looked ready to choke me.

We finally reached the ice cream place. It was nice and cool and they had over 90 different flavors. Tobi got chocolate, Deidara got rocky road and I got chocolate chip.

Tobi sat on a bench and slurp his ice cream. Me and Deidara walked through the park together, eating in silence.

"You know, I don't know much about you, un." started Deidara. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I decided that he deserved a break from the crazy girlfriend.

I decided to just talk to him normally. "Well, let's see. My favorite animals are tigers. They are just so majestic looking. My favorite color is green. I actually hate the color pink, even though I was born with that pink strand of hair." I said pointing to the strand. "I like swimming and playing tennis. My favorite band is The Gorillaz and that's basically it." I said.

"Hmm. Tell me about your parents." He asked. I looked down at my shoes. I hated that topic.

"My mom and I get along well."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was very little…" I said softly. Deidara stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Junsei…I didn't know." He apologized.

"It's alright. I don't usually tell people about that."

He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

I did something stupid. I started to cry. It started out as silent tears and then became heavy sobs.

I cried into his shirt. _Why was I crying? And why was he comforting me? I've been driving him crazy all week!_

He kissed the top of my head. "You'll be alright." He said soothingly.

"Thank you." was all I could say.

We walked back to the ice cream place to check on Tobi. He was still playing with snail.

"Look Dei! Look June! The snail is leaving slime on me!" he said excitedly. Deidara rolled his eyes again.

"Do you need a ride home, Tobi?" he asked.

Tobi shook his head. "Nope. Tobi is a good boy! Tobi knows how to get home." With that he walked away, probably to go home.

Deidara shrugged. "Do you want me to bring you home?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He got on his bike and put on his helmet. I did the same.

When he got to my house he walked me to the door. "Well, I'll see you later, un."

"Ok." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips very softly. He slightly blushed. _Why does he get surprised every time I kiss him? He acts like he's never been kissed. _I thought

_Why do I blush every time she kisses me? I've kissed hundreds of girls. She is no different. _Thought Deidara.

I went inside and went up to my room. I called Konan.

"What up girlfriend!" she yelled over the phone.

"I had a heart to heart moment with Deidara. I actually started crying. It wasn't good."

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're falling for him." She said sarcastically.

"…"

"OMG! YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIM!" she yelled.

"No, I'm not! Just tell me what do I do next." I said angrily.

"Fine. Phase One and Two are complete. Now we will move on to Phase Three." She answered.

I was puzzled. "Phase One and Two? When did we decide to call them phases?" I asked.

"I decided to do that because it sounds more evil. Any way Phase Three is basically the goldigger phase." She said wickedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to spend his money. And I mean all of it. He already thinks you're crazy. He will try to keep you calm and happy. He'll buy you what ever you want. Go all Housewives and Bridezilla on him!" she squealed.

"I don't think I can…"

"YES YOU CAN!" she screamed at me.

"I couldn't do that. I mean, it's not like he's rich. He can't just spend money on me."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Junsei, Deidara's filthy rich."

My jaw dropped. "How do you know?"

"His father is the CEO of the local bank and his mother is a fashion designer who is now having a show in Milan." She replied.

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW ALL THIS? _I asked myself.

"So Deidara's rich. I still just can't take his money." I replied.

"YES YOU CAN! Do you know what he does to girls? He uses his charm to reel them in. He has his fun and then kicks them to the curb. You are not doing this for yourself. You are doing this to avenge every girl he has done wrong!"

I had to admit. The pep talk was good. I could feel the anger bubbling in me. He may have charm and good looks, but I have brains and strategy…and good looks!

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm doing it for those who fell for him. And also because I need to upgrade!" I squealed.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Konan. I could almost see the evil grin on her face.

In a dramatic voice, I said "Tomorrow…I will shop for glory…for honor…and for Converse!"


	6. Loophole!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE!

…

Unknowingly to Konan, Deidara's parents may be rich, but Deidara isn't. Deidara's parents always taught him of the _values_ of hard work. Deidara did all the chores and even had a part time job at a mechanic shop, where he worked on motorcycles.

So all the money Deidara has was earned by him. It also is the reason he wants the $1000 from Itachi so badly.

Let's see how well the plan works out…

…

**Junsei: Babe, I need new clothes!**

**Deidara: Why are you telling me this?**

**Junsei: I want you to take me shopping!**

_She's one of those girls too? Ugh._

**Deidara: Sure…why not?**

**Junsei: THANK YOU! I love you even more!**

I got all dressed up for today. I wore a black, frilly miniskirt, a white blouse and a nice pair of patent leather heels. Well, I was going shopping with a rich boyfriend. I looked down at the list I had made.

_Ok I need a new pair of red and black Converse, a new pair of black Uggs, a dress (something expensive and elegant), a Dooney and Bourke bag…_

The list went on and on. _Deidara's gonna have a field day with this!_

Deidara rang the doorbell. Unfortunately my mom answered it first. "Well hello there. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Deidara. Junsei's boyfriend."

"Junsei has a boyfriend?" she asked. Deidara looked a bit offended. _Junsei makes a shrine to me but doesn't tell her mom about us?_

"Uh, mom I gotta go, so bye!" I grabbed Deidara's hand before she started bawling about how I'd grown up so fast and was gonna get married and leave her all alone.

"Why didn't you tell your mom about us?" he asked.

"She never asked." I replied flatly. He rolled his eyes and we hopped on his bike.

"You look great by the way." He said before we took off.

"Thanks. You look good too." He was wearing a white beater (he seems to wear those a lot), black skinny jeans and white Adidas. He dressed simple, but every girl who saw him seemed to go crazy. It was probably the muscles. He wasn't ripped or anything, but he had a nice six pack and muscular arms…

I started to blush. He had caught me staring and was now smugly grinning at me. "What are you looking at Dei?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." He replied. We finally made it to the mall. I dragged him into Macy's and we searched for every item on my list. I had to admit, I'm usually a smart shopper, always looking for a sale or a clearance rack, but today I went Paris Hilton on that store.

I happily skipped to the register with a very sullen looking Deidara.

"Are you sure you need all this?" he pleaded, looking at my huge purchase.

"Yes!" I replied. He handed the cashier his credit card. With one fatal swipe, I had wiped out his bank account. I felt pretty proud of myself.

Deidara looked drained. That was enough for today I think. We rode back home with my four huge bags. Before I went in, I leaned up and kissed him.

Well it wasn't a kiss for long.; it quickly became a make out session. I was leaning against the front door with Deidara's hands on my hips and my hands in his hair.

It was ended when my mom opened the door.

I fell back and Deidara fell on top of me. We both looked up to see my mom standing over us.

"Hey mom!" I said, pushing Deidara off of me.

…

When Deidara got home he checked his account balance online. He had 5 bucks to his name. He couldn't afford another shopping spree with her.

_At least we got to make out a bit. _He thought.

_I have to end this._ His phone vibrated. He had a text.

**Pein: I realized a loophole in the bet.**

**Deidara: What?**

**Pein: You can't break up with the girl, but Itachi never said anything about her breaking with **_**you.**_

**Deidara: PEIN YOU'RE A GENIUS! **

**Pein: I know that.**

**Deidara: THANK YOU!**

Now knowing a way out Deidara began planning.

_Crazy girlfriend…meet crazy boyfriend._

_Let the games begin._


	7. Anguilles?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! I just finished my first story, that's Life, Apparently. I think it's pretty good. Please read it!

…

"You should have seen his face Konan!" I squealed as Konan helped me put my new stuff away. She giggled.

I pulled out some underwear from Victoria's Secret and put it away. "You got stuff from there too?" she asked.

"Actually he insisted that I get something from there. I have no clue why…" I said sarcastically. We both laughed.

"What is the next part of the plan?" I asked.

"We have a whole list. You can do whatever. Get creative!" she said happily.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Deidara.

**Deidara: I'm going to take you out to a fancy dinner tonight, ok?**

**Junsei: Yeah, that sounds great.**

"He asked me to dinner." I said to Konan puzzled.

"After you burnt out his bank account?" she sounded as puzzled as me.

**Deidara: Good. Get all dressed up ok?**

**Junsei: Ok**

**Deidara: I'll pick you up later.**

"This is so weird." I told Konan.

"You don't think he's on to us, do you?" she asked.

"I don't think so… "

"I guess he just really wants to win. Well, let's get you all ready!" she said excitedly. Konan will never admit it, but she loved makeovers and dresses and all that girly stuff.

We spent the entire day, doing nails and hair. I decided to wear one of the dresses he bought me.

Konan left around 7 pm, so I just kinda sat on my couch in a long, black halter dress and watched Criminal Minds until Deidara came.

At 8 pm, I heard the doorbell ring. I straightened out my dress and opened up the door. Deidara was standing there with a suit. I almost died. He looked so handsome.

He knew he was handsome though. He had that smug grin on his face when I opened the door. It disappeared when he saw me though.

_Whoa…she looks …wow…un…_thought Deidara. He slightly blushed.

I blushed when he did. We both just kinda stood there, blushing at each other. I finally said "Hi."

"Hi. You look great." He replied. I smiled.

"Um, do you want to go or are we gonna stand here checking out each other?" I said once I regained the ability to think clearly.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." He said sheepishly. He took my hand and led me to a car.

I sighed in relief. I really thought I would have to ride a motorcycle with this dress on. That would not have been fun.

He got into the driver's seat of the car and I got the passenger's seat.

"Is this your car?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah, un."

"I have a question…" I started.

"What?"

"Why do you say "un" or "yeah" after every sentence?"

"I say un because the word 'un' is a Japanese supportive word. It would be like saying "that's right" after everything."

"That's interesting." I replied. _I never knew that_.

We drove around in silence for a bit longer.

_I wonder which restaurant he's taking me to. _

We drove around for a while and we finally drove into the parking lot of some restaurant overlooking the beach.

We went inside and I gasped. It was so big and beautiful. A waiter came over and seated us at one of the private booths. "Welcome to The Hasu." He said cheerfully. _The "Lotus"? That's a nice name._

"Here are your menus. I will be back to check up on you momentarily." With that the waiter skipped (and I mean _skipped_) away.

I gave Deidara a look. "Did he just…"

"Skip? Yeah. I think so." We both burst out laughing. People started looking at us.

"So what are you gonna have?" I asked.

"Lobster." He replied. _After my shopping spree? Gosh he is dirty, stinkin' rich!_

"What do you think I should have?" I asked. Everything was in French and I only knew one thing on the menu; Escargot. I was not about to order snails, though.

"I think you should have the Anguille. They are very good and help people lose weight."

_Help people lose weight? Was he insinuating that I was fat?_

"Do you think I need to lose weight?" I said a bit angrily.

_Jackpot! _thought Deidara. "Well, you do have a muffin top…" he said, pointing to my stomach.

I was about to rip him to shreds when the waiter came to take our orders. I calmed myself down before I made a scene.

"I will have the Lobster Dish and she will have the Anguille." Deidara said, with a smile.

The waiter dashed off before I could ask him what anguilles were.

I glared at him. I was swearing at him silently in my head. _I do not have a muffin top! _I cried angrily in my head.

_Oh my god! She is so angry! She's ready to kill me! _Thought Deidara happily.

The food was brought over in record speed. I eyed Deidara's lobster. It was delicious looking.

"And here are your anguilles Madame!" the waiter said. He put a plate of slimy, snakes in front of me. I almost barfed. He left before I could ask what the heck those things were.

"Deidara, what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Eels." He said. I almost choked him.

"Eels!" I hissed. The waiter ran back and handed us the check and ran off. _What the heck is wrong with this waiter! He keeps running off?_

I couldn't change my order now. I sucked it up and took a bite of the eel.

With one fatal swoop, I swallowed it. It felt cold and slimy going down my throat. I almost gagged.

I quickly ate as much as I could without barfing. If I ate it slowly, I might've actually tasted it. _Ugh! This is soooo disgusting!_

Deidara seemed to be enjoying himself. I looked over at him. He was sloppily eating the lobster. He didn't even use utensils. He kinda just stuffed the food in his mouth.

It made me wanna puke more than the eel.

Finally his attack on the lobster was done. His plate looked like a battlefield.

He pushed the check towards me. _You cannot be serious? He expects me to pay?_

He kept eyeing me like he was waiting for something to happen. _Come on, come on! Break up with me! _He thought to himself.

Thank goodness I have an emergency credit card. I _was _saving my money for a new Ipod, but I guess I was paying for our meal.

The waiter took my card and swiped it. My money was gone. He had wiped out my bank account, just like I wiped out his.

Karma came back and kicked my butt.

We got up and left. I didn't talk to him the entire time. I was so furious with him.

The little angel and devil seemed to appear on my shoulder.

"Come on! Get him back! You can mess with his head! Go on! Torture him!" said the little devil.

"No Junsei! Either break up with him or treat him well till the remainder of the bet. You don't have the energy to continue and you know in your heart it's wrong." Said the little angel.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't do it anymore. _I guess I could treat him nicely until it's over. Maybe we'll become friends when this is all over._ I thought to myself.

I noticed Deidara looking over at me.

_If she is normal tomorrow, I'll stop messing with her, but if she acts crazy again… I'll get her back. _Thought Deidara.

We arrived at my house. He kissed my cheek goodnight. I cringed a bit. After seeing him eat that lobster, I was afraid he was going to bite my face off.

He drove away and I was left on the front steps of my house. _Gosh! That was the worst date in the history of bad dates. How do girls go out with him after they've seen him eat? I mean, seriously that was just…wrong!_

The memory of Deidara's eating came back to my head. I threw up on my front lawn. _AND WHY IN THE NAME OF LADY GAGA DID HE ORDER ME EELS!_


	8. WTF IS WITH THE BLUSHING?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! I just finished my first story, that's Life, Apparently. I think it's pretty good. Please read it!

…

I was so glad that Deidara had something to do on Sunday. Our date on Saturday was a disaster. I spent my Sunday sleeping and watching TV. It was nice.

But today is Monday and I had school and I had been a full week since Deidara asked me out.

_Gosh! I still have to spend three more weeks with him. I just hope nothing crazy happens._

"Hey BFFL!" squealed a familiar voice. It was Ino.

_Did I just step into the Twilight Zone or was Ino being nice?_

"Uh…hi?" I replied.

"I heard that you and Deidara are going out!" she said. _Oh, that explains it. I was now considered "popular"._

"Yep. That's true."

"I was wondering, since we are BFFL's, if you could ask the Akatsuki if they wanted to go to my party on Friday. It won't be a party without them!"

_She must think I'm an idiot. Might as well just humor her._

"Of course Ino! I'm sure they would love to go!" I said.

"Oh thank you soooo much Junsei! I'll see you later! Bye!" she skipped off to her class.

I saw Deidara come up to me. "What was that all about, un?" he asked, pointing to Ino.

"Oh, you would not believe what she said. She told me that every guy in the Akatsuki was an emo loser and that because you're dating me, you're probably gay." I said, trying to sound very angry and upset. _PAYBACK INO-PIG! PAYBACK!_

Deidara's eyes widened. "SHE SAID WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HER!" he yelled. He looked around trying to find her.

"Don't worry Dei-Dei. I'll take care of her. I think you should just tell the Akatsuki to ignore and/or ridicule her." I said.

Karma will probably kick my butt again, but I didn't care. It was worth it.

I kissed Deidara's cheek and he finally calmed down. He went off to class, angry and ready to kill someone.

I went to class, giggling all the way. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto kinda stared at me.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, I just kinda ruined Ino's life." I replied.

"She didn't have much of a life anyway." He replied seriously. Sasuke had a dry and rude sense of humor.

It made me laugh even more.

…

After school, Sakura told me that Ino had a honey and feathers poured on her. Someone had placed the honey and feathers in her locker and when she opened it, it spilled all over her.

"You didn't have any thing to do with that, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Honestly and truly I didn't have anything to do with that…I wish I did though." I replied.

We both started to giggle. _Ino got what she deserved. _

All of a sudden Deidara came out of nowhere. "Hey Babe!" he said with a smile. I waved him over. I introduced them.

Sakura realized that she hadn't given him the "best friend to best friend's boyfriend" lecture yet.

"So you're Deidara." She said.

"Yeah. And you are Sakura, un" He said a bit sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed. "I am also one of Junsei's best friends. And if you do anything to hurt her or get her upset, I will get Sasuke and Naruto and Rock Lee to kill you." She said seriously.

As if on cue, Rock Lee came out of the bushes. "Sakura is correct sir! I am willing to lay down my youthful life to help Sakura!" he said triumphantly.

The three of us kind of stared at him for a moment. "Why were you in the bushes Rock Lee?" asked Sakura.

"I was following you beautiful Sakura-Chan!" he said as if it were the most normal thing to say.

"_Anyway_, just make sure that you don't ruin this. Junsei is a very good person. Don't mess it up" said Sakura.

"I know that Junsei's a good person. And don't worry; I care a lot about Junsei, un. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Deidara said with that million-dollar smile of his.

I blushed and Sakura started to smile. _I'll get her back for embarrassing me later._

"Good!" she squealed. She skipped off happily, with Rock Lee not far behind.

"That was _interesting_." Deidara said. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I missed you." He said, surprisingly sincere.

_I wonder if he does really care for me or if it's just an act. _I thought to myself.

"You know how next week is spring vacation, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I was curious to see where he was going with this.

"Well, this year the Akatsuki decided to rent a cabin in the woods and kinda camp out there for the week, un. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?" he said shyly.

_I was invited to spend the week with the Akatsuki? _

"Yeah! I would love to! I mean I have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she will let me go." I answered quickly.

He grinned. "Seriously, un? You'll go!" he said excitedly.

I blushed, again, and nodded my head.

He hugged me. "Awesome! I'll tell them you're coming!" he said. He pulled out his phone and texted excitedly.

_Maybe he does actually care about me. I mean, he seems so happy that I'm coming. _I thought to myself.

"I'll pick you up on Sunday. Ok?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well I gotta go home now, so I'll see you later." I said.

He nodded his head.

I started walking and then I heard someone running up behind me.

"Wait, Junsei. I forgot to give you this." He said once he caught up to me. He pulled out a small, black box with a big purple bow on top.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well most of the girls I've dated always wanted me to buy them something for our "one week" anniversary. I've never had a girlfriend for that long though…" He said, "Except you. So, I decided to get you a little something."

I blushed for the hundredth time. I slowly opened it and gasped.

It was a silver chain with one of the crystals, from the cave he took me to see, on the end. This crystal was polished and it looked so beautiful.

He took it from my hands and put it around my neck. I was smiling so hard that my face hurt.

"I love it. It's beautiful. I feel bad that I didn't get you something though." I said. I suddenly had an idea.

I leaned over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss. We both seemed to melt into each other. I could feel his face getting hot. When the kiss ended, his face was tomato red.

"That was…err…wow, un." He said, sounding a bit flustered.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice behind me. I spun around to see a redheaded guy with a smirk on his face. _I saw him at the Akatsuki table. What was his name?_

"Hey Sasori." Said Deidara, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just got your text about how this lovely girl is coming with us on the trip." He said, ever so smoothly. He took my hand and kissed it, like a perfect gentleman.

I slightly blushed. _ENOUGH WITH THE BLUSHING! _I yelled to myself.

Deidara noticed the blush and got a bit annoyed. "Ahem!" said Deidara, glaring at Sasori and putting his arm around me.

Sasori simply smirked. "Well I must leave before Deidara gets his panties in a bunch. I hope that I can get to know you better, Miss Junsei." He bowed to me and walked away.

Once Sasori was out of earshot, Deidara started his rant. "I can't stand that guy! He thinks he's all that! That he is soooo much better than me!" Deidara folded his arms and muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I know that you're awesome. Isn't that what counts?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah. I guess so."

He walked me home and kissed me goodnight before he left.

I texted Konan when I got home.

**Junsei: I'm going with you to the camping trip.**

**Konan: YAY! I can't wait now! I'm not the only girl going now!**

**Junsei: Wait. No one else is bringing their girlfriends?**

**Konan: Nope. It's Akatsuki only.**

**Junsei: I'm not Akatsuki.**

**Konan: Yeah but if they say no, then both me and Deidara will be down their throats. We both want you to go.**

**Junsei: Why?**

**Konan: You are my friend and he likes you. A lot. ;p**

I pondered that for a bit. _I guess he does care for me._

**Junsei: Ok. What should I pack?**

**Konan: It will be hot up there so bring tank tops and shorts etc. Also there is a lake. You have to bring a swimsuit if you want to swim.**

I thought about that for a moment

**Junsei: Wait, so I'm going to see six hot guys without their shirts?**

**Konan: Yeah. Pretty much.**

**Junsei: …I LOVE CAMPING!**


	9. I'm your Cherry Pie, Deidara!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! I just finished my first story, that's Life, Apparently. I think it's pretty good. Please read and review!

…

Deidara and I went out everyday after school. During that time I got to know a lot about him.

I learned that he is an only child, was born in the village of Iwagakure and that he loved art. Me and him kind of bonded throughout the week. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend any more. We were in an actual relationship.

Finally it was Sunday. I was all packed and ready to go camping. My mom was a little unhappy to see me go, but I assured her that I would be ok.

Deidara pulled up in his car and helped me put my luggage in the trunk. I waved goodbye to my mom and we drove off.

"Can I put on my music?" I asked him.

"Sure, un." I plugged in my mp3 player and went through my playlists.

"You know what we don't have?" I asked him.

"No, what?"

"Pet names!" Personally I hate pet names, but I wanted to see what he said.

He grimaced. "Ugh! I hate pet names. They make me sick, un!" he said, sticking out his tongue.

I giggled. "I know what you can call me, though…" I put on Cherry Pie by Warrant and started to sing.

"She's my Cherry Pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Tastes so good, make a grown man cry, Sweet Cherry Pie, Yeah!"I sang at the top of my lungs.

Deidara looked surprised that I knew all the lyrics and actually liked the song. He started to laugh and started to sing along.

"Swing it so hard, forgot to lock the door! In walkin' daddy standing six foot four!" sang Deidara.

"He said, You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more!" I sang.

"But, she's my Cherry Pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Tastes so good, make a grown man cry, Sweet Cherry Pie, Yeah!" sang Deidara.

We laughed so hard and I played more songs. I put on Slow Ride by Foghat, Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent, and What I Like About You by The Romantics. We sang all the way to the cabin. And I have to admit, Deidara can sing.

We started getting closer to the forest. All the trees had started blooming. Lots of white and pink flowers were budding on the branches. Everything looked so beautiful.

We finally pulled up to a log cabin. It was a modern cabin though. It had electricity and running water.

I assumed that we would actually have to "rough it out". I was a little relived that I wouldn't have to pee in the woods and take baths in the lake.

I walked in and noticed that no one was here.

"I guess we got here first, un." said Deidara. "Hey, do you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed." I ran into the cabin and switched into my swimsuit. I usually wore a tankini or a one-piece, but I put on a dark blue bikini. I mean, it _was_ just Deidara and me.

I fixed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I was curvy and had nice long legs. _I wonder what Deidara would think._

I went outside to find out. I walked out and gasped. He was lying down on a rock near the lake. He was wearing black trunks.

And nothing else.

He must have gotten in the water at one point, because his abs were glistening. I mean, literally GLISTENING! It was like something out of a dream.

I was ready to pass out.

He saw me and got up. He eyed me like a fat kid eyes a taco. He smugly grinned and waltzed over to me.

"You look _very_ hot in that." He said smoothly. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me a little closer.

I started to blush. _UGH! Enough with the blushing! _I snapped at myself. I stopped blushing.

"Thanks, now come on! Let's go in the water!" I pulled him to the lake, before he tried anything.

I let go of his hand and jumped in the water. I floated to the surface and relaxed. The sun was warm against my skin. I kinda just lay there, oblivious to the world around me.

It didn't last though.

Deidara splashed water on me. _Oh this means war! _

I quickly splashed some water at him. We went back and forth having a splash war. It ended with Deidara kissing me and us making out in the water.

I guess you can say we made a treaty.

After a while of playing in the water, it started to get cold out. We wrapped towels on ourselves and we walked inside the cabin and put on the fireplace.

We sat on the coach, still in our swimsuits and put on a movie. The TV itself didn't get many channels and it didn't have a DVD player, but there were a few movies and a VHS player.

We popped in the movie Dracula: Dead and Loving It! by Mel Brooks. I have to admit that it was a pretty funny movie. We couldn't stop laughing.

We got to a scene where two vampire ladies came into Reinfield's (Dracula's guest) room. They started rubbing themselves on his bed posts and moaned for him. Reinfield looked at them and said "My God! What _are _you doing to the furniture?" in his nasally Britsh accent.

Deidara and I could not stop laughing. "Oh man! Reinfield's stupid! He has two girls in the room and he's concerned about the furniture?" I said giggling.

I looked over at Deidara and I noticed he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He grinned. "I just realized that I have one very hot girl in the room and I haven't done a thing about it." He said smoothly, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

He kissed my neck and put one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I moaned a little when he did. I put both my hands around his neck and kissed him harder.

I was lying on the couch with him right on top of me.

The door opened and I heard a couple of gasps. We both stopped kissing and turned our heads to the door.

The Akatsuki were here. And they were now seeing Deidara with swimtrunks on, right on top of his bikini wearing girlfriend, making out.

Everyone's jaw had hit the floor. Well, almost everyone. Tobi was to busy chasing a butterfly outside.

Deidara got off me and helped me up. "Hey guys!" he said sheepishly. I waved shyly, covering myself up with a nearby towel.

Itachi rolled his eyes and started to put away his things.

Kisame and Sasori started to snicker and started to whisper back and forth. Deidara glared at them.

Pein, went back to being emotionless and Konan looked like she had a _lot _of questions.

Konan grabbed my arm and dragged me to another room.

After making sure no one was around she started to talk. "Tell me what happened!" she squealed.

"Nothing. We just kissed. That's all!" I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _that_ looked like a kiss." She snorted. I blushed. "Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend!" she gave me the big puppy-dog eyes. I couldn't say no.

I told her everything that happened since I got in his car that morning to now. She listened to the story with wide eyes. After it was done, she spoke.

"AWWW! He likes you! He really, really likes you!" she squealed, a bit to loudly.

"SHUSH! Having you guys walking in on us was embarrassing enough. Don't make it worse."

…

In the other room

"Aww! Come on Deidara. Give us the dirty details!" said Kisame.

Deidara shook his head for the millionth time. "I already told you nothing happened! Leave it alone!" he said angrily.

"Yeah right! You were on top of her! _Something_ must've happened." Replied Kisame, with an evil grin on his face.

"She's not like that. We made out. That was the extent of what happened." Deidara said.

"I don't get why she even likes you. I bet that if _I_ were in that situation with her, _something_ would've happened." Said Sasori smugly.

Deidara's head spun around the face Sasori. "Don't go anywhere _near_ her Sasori." Said Deidara through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, man. I'm just saying." Replied Sasori, snorting.

Itachi was in the corner of the room. He hadn't said anything. _Deidara must really care for this girl. He never defends his girlfriends or gets jealous. This is going to be an interesting trip, I can tell._

"If you even _look _at her weird, I will murder you." Deidara continued.

Sasori rolled his eyes. _Yeah, we'll see about that. _


	10. Shino is to Blame

UPDATE: I am sorry for the wait on my stories. I didn't have internet access and then I got sick. It wasn't fun. But I'm back and I now bring you the latest installment of You Wanna Bet?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! AND DO MY NEW POLL! PLEASE!

…

"So I guess the "Give Deidara a taste of his own medicine" plan is no longer a go?" asked Konan.

"Geez! You named the plan?" I asked.

"It's not a real plan without a name." she replied.

My nose wrinkled. _That is true…_ "Well whatever, yea the plan is no longer a go. I really like him and it seems like he likes me too, so…"

"AAAWWW! That's so cute! I mean, I still think he's a lying jerk, but people can change, right?" Konan asked.

"Yes, Konan. People can change."

…

After everyone finished packing, we all went to choose beds.

There were exactly seven beds. And eight of us.

Each bed was for a certain Akatsuki member, so I had to either sleep on the couch or bunk with someone.

"You can use my bed Junsei, I'll sleep on the couch, un." said Deidara.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I invited you. You're my guest and you're going to be treated well, un." He said, sincerely.

I slightly smiled at his comment. "Ok."

I put my suitcase on the bed and unloaded it. There was only one bathroom so I had to wait a while before I could take a shower and get changed into my pjs.

It was finally my turn to use the bathroom. I took a quick cold shower (All the hot water was gone) and put on my white tank top and orange short shorts.

The tank top had a picture of an orange and said "Juicy" on the front and the shorts had oranges all over. I slipped on some fuzzy white slippers and walked back to my bed.

My bed was in between Sasori's and Konan's bed. Sasori eyed me carefully as I slipped into my bed.

_He acts like he's never seen a girl before. Maybe me and Konan can find him a girlfriend. I'll ask her about that later._

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

My eyes started to close and soon I was in a peaceful slumber.

At about 5:30 in the morning I felt a tickle on my arm. I drowsily swat it away. I felt the tickle in side my shirt suddenly.

I thought it was just a piece of my hair tickling me.

I felt it on my arm again and opened my eyes to see this nasty centipede looking insect crawling on my arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I leaped up five feet in the air and landed in a nearby bed and held on to the person in the bed like my life depended on it.

I could hardly see anything but I saw the bug still lying on my white sheets on my bed.

Everyone woke up at that moment. Deidara slammed open the door and turned on the lights.

His mouth gaped open.

Now that there was light I could see who I was clinging to.

Sasori. I had my arms and legs around his chest. He had a very surprised look on his face.

Deidara looked enraged.

I pointed to my bed and whispered "There is a bug in my bed and it crawled all over me."

Itachi, Konan, Tobi and Kisame started to laugh. Pein rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Sasori still looked stunned.

Deidara took off his sandal and carefully picked up the bug with the sandal. He carried the bug towards the window and chucked it away.

Deidara closed the window and checked my bed. After seeing that there was no threat, he looked over at me.

"You can go back to sleep now, un." He said assuredly.

I let go of Sasori, slinked back to my bed and hesitantly entered the bed.

I couldn't stop shaking. I hate bugs.

Deidara kissed the top of my head and whispered "Everything is alright now. Get some sleep, un." I felt like a little child who had a nightmare and her dad had come in to assure her that it wasn't real.

He walked out, looking at me lovingly and glaring at Sasori.

Everyone started to fall back to sleep as he left. Sasori wiped that surprised look off his face and went back to sleep.

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't go to sleep now. _Stupid bugs. I hate them all!_

…

The bug thing actually happened to me. It wasn't a fun experience. I blame the bug and Shino.

Shino: But I didn't do anything…

Didi: I know but I have to blame someone and you are the bug boy so…

Shino: …whatever…*storms off*

Didi: Ok then! I'll see ya guys later!


	11. MAD AWESOME MATCH MAKING SKILLZ!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! AND DO MY NEW POLL! PLEASE!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

After what felt like decades, I finally fell asleep.

I was awaken about half an hour later by someone banging at the door. I heard Deidara in the next room open the door and let the people in.

I looked around the bedroom and noticed that everyone else was gone. _I guess they're all earlier risers._

I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. There was no line and the water was warm. I took a nice long bath.

After my bath I quickly got dressed into a red, white and blue striped tank top, white shorts and white flip flops. I looked at my messy hair and tied a red bandana around it. _I look pretty patriotic today._

I finally entered the kitchen where a few new faces had appeared. There were three guys and two girls.

The first guy had one side of his body black and the other white. He also had a flycatcher plant surrounding his head. He had black hair and yellow eyes. I'm not lying. Yellow eyes.

The second guy was tall and pale and had white hair that was slicked back. He also had a permanent smirk on his face.

The third guy was quite short and had some sort of gray cloth on his head and black goggles.

The first girl was tall and lean. She had bronzed skin, long wavy red hair and greenish-grayish eyes.

The second girl also had long red hair, but her hair was darker and straighter than the other girl. She had onyx eyes and pale skin. She looked incredibly familiar.

Deidara saw me walk in. "Oh, hey Junsei! You're just in time to meet the rest of the Akatsuki. This is Zetsu." He started, pointing to the flycatcher guy.

Zetsu nodded his head in acknowledgement and I nodded back.

"This is Kakuza." Deidara continued pointing to the guy with the goggles. He also nodded to me and I nodded back.

"This, unfortunately, is Hidan." said Deidara. Obviously he didn't care for Hidan too much.

The white haired guy flipped off Deidara and made his way up to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. We were so close; it was like we were joined at the hip.

He whispered in my ear. "You. Me. Bedroom. Now." He said with that stupid smug on his face.

I raised my hand and slapped him so hard, that everyone in a ten mile radius heard it.

He backed off me and rubbed his face. There was a perfect hand shaped red mark on his cheek. "Feisty little thing, aren't we?" he asked with a grin.

_What a weirdo! He enjoyed it!_ I thought to myself.

Deidara walked in front of me before Hidan could attack me again. "Leave her alone. Or else." He said sternly.

Hidan got the message. "Fine. I'll back off. But sweetie, if you want a real man, I'm right here."

I didn't know whether to puke or slap him again.

Deidara glared at him and continued the intros. "This is Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike." He said pointing to the greenish gray eyed redhead. She smiled warmly at me and I waved back.

"And last but not least, Chrislila Uchiha. Itachi's little sis and Sasuke's older sis." He said pointing to the onyx eyed redhead. _That's why she looked so familiar. She has Uchiha written all over her! _

She gave me the usual Uchiha head nod but she slightly smiled. I could tell that she wasn't as cold and prideful like the Uchiha boys.

"Everybody, this is Junsei Na Unmei." He said to our guests. Both girls' eyes got huge.

"This is the girl you won't stop talking about?" asked Akira, excitedly jumping up and down..

Deidara blushed but nodded. _I'm the girl he won't stop talking about? _I thought to myself.

"AAAWWW! It looks like Dei-Dei's in love!" said Chrislila.

"Have you seen her naked yet?" asked Hidan. I blushed and looked over at Deidara. Deidara's entire body was blushing now.

Chrislila and Akira both punched Hidan dead in the face. "That's so rude Hidan!" they screamed at him.

"What? It's a perfectly normal question!" he said, rubbing his face.

At that moment, the rest of the Akatsuki came in the door. _THANK YOU LORD! NO MORE AWKWARDNESS!_

Itachi saw his sister and hugged her. "Chrislila! It's been so long!" he said.

She hugged him back. "I know brother. I missed you and Sasuke so much."

I noticed Sasori in the background staring at Chrislila. _Hmmm…I think it's about time for me to use some of my mad awesome match making skills! _I thought to myself. _I need Konan's help though, of course._

I also noticed Itachi looking at Akira. And was he…blushing?

Seeing an Uchiha blush was as rare as seeing a unicorn. I would never see that blush again and I didn't even have a camera with me!

I grabbed Konan's attention and motioned her to follow me. Once we were out of hearing range, I whispered my idea.

"So you want to pair Sasori with Chrislila and Itachi with Akira?" she asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"What is?" I asked.

"I've never seen you do a kind thing for another person before. It's amazing." She replied with a smirk.

I glared at her. "I do nice things all the time."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look.

"Ok. I do nice things some times."

Again she gave me the look.

"Fine. I don't do nice things for others. I'm a cold hearted person who is going down in history as the ice queen. There, you happy?" I said sarcastically.

Konan giggled and nodded her head. "Very happy."

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way, will you help me?"

"Of course! Sasori and Chrislila are a cute couple and Akira can prevent Itachi from killing Sasori when he finds out that they are couple." She said with a smile.

We both shuddered at the thought of what Itachi would do to some who messed with his little sis.

This may not be my greatest plan.

…

Thank you for reading and an extra thanks to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for the OC's. I have also found out that Hidan is to blame for the bug ordeal.

Shino: Don't you have something to say to me?

Didi: Yes. I am sorry for blaming you Shino. Here's a cookie. *hands over cookie*

Shino: Thank you. *walks out*

Didi: HIDAN!

Hidan: What is it, love?

Didi: YOU MUST DIE! *chases Hidan around with meat clever*

Hidan: AAAAHHHHH!

Deidara: O.o Ok…Now we know not to mess with DidiTwitches. See you guys later!

Didi: COME BACK HERE HIDAN! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!


	12. Something Smells Fishy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

The guys went mountain biking, while us girls stayed at the cabin and "bonded".

We actually just talked about the guys behind their backs.

"Ok, so what do you guys think of Tobi?" asked Konan.

"SUPER MEGA ADORABLE!" Me, Akira and Chrislila squealed.

Konan started to giggle. "Ok, then. What do you think of Kisame?"

I wrinkled my nose. "He's fishy smelling."

"Well, he is half-shark." said Akira, twirling a strand of her red hair.

"Ok now that we know why Kisame smells, what do you guys think of…Itachi?"

Akira blushed. "He's um…I guess he's…kinda…" she stuttered.

Chrislila rolled her onyx eyes. "She's had a crush on him since they met." She said.

Akira's eyes widened. "I so do not have a crush on Itachi!"

The three of us gave her the "yeah right" look.

"Ok! Fine! I kinda like Itachi. Just a little." She said sheepishly.

We all started to giggle.

"Ok, ok. What about Sasori?" asked Konan.

Chrislila shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's kinda cool and little cute."

"A little cute?" I said with a smile.

"Ok, so he's smokin' hot." She said flatly.

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting a confession that easily, but then again she was an Uchiha. You never know with those people.

"Alright, alright. Now what do we think of…Hidan?" asked Konan.

We all made gagging noises.

"Ok then, what about…Deidara?" said Konan, aiming the question directly at me.

They all looked at me, waiting for my response.

"He's my boyfriend. I can safely say I like him and that he's hot." I said.

"Yeah, but what do you _think _of him?" asked Akira.

I thought about that for a moment. _What do I think of Deidara? When I first met him, I thought he was a jerk, but after a while of getting to know him, I realize that he's a great guy. I guess I could say that he's some one I could fall in love with…_

Unfortunately I said that last part out loud.

"You love him?" the three of them asked, quietly.

My eyes widened. The door opened behind me. The guys had come back from mountain biking.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" asked Konan, saving me from yet another awkward moment.

"Yeah it was awesome. Hidan here wiped out though. He almost broke his neck." said Pein, flatly.

"But don't get upset ladies, I'm fine." said Hidan smugly.

"Oh joy." said Akira sarcastically.

Hidan flipped her off and she threw a nearby couch pillow at his head.

Itachi and Kisame walked in. He glanced over at Akira for a second. His eyes seemed to soften for a moment, but he quickly turned away, becoming emotionless again.

I turned to Akira and whispered in her ear "I can tell that he likes you."

"Do you really think so?" she said quietly.

"If you don't tell him how you feel, you'll never find out." I said.

I saw her gulp and slowly get up. "Um, Itachi…can I talk to you…alone?" she said quietly.

Itachi's eyes softened again as he looked at her. "Of course Akira." He said quietly.

She led him into the kitchen. As soon as that door closed me, Konan and Chrislila ran to the door and placed our ears on it.

You may call it eavesdropping, but I would call it great listening skills. You can't be a good friend if you don't listen intently to _every_ word the other person says.

…

Thank you for reading and an extra thanks to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for the OC's.

Didi: And people, please answer my poll. It will determine what story I work on next.

Hidan: *in a full body cast* I suggest you do it.

Deidara: O.o

Didi: TEEHEE! *vanishes in puff of smoke*


	13. Kisses and Eggnog

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

I heard a couple of snickers behind us.

I turned around to see Kisame, Hidan and Sasori checking the three of us out as we eavesdropped on Akira and Itachi.

Well, we _were_ all bending over, trying to hear the conversation.

"Ugh! Grow up!" I hissed at them.

I turned my attention to the door again and strained to hear what was being said.

…

Akira twirled a strand of her hair and bit her lip.

She was probably one of the toughest girls you could ever meet and yet she was terrified of telling Itachi her feelings.

_Get it together Akira! You can do this! _She yelled at herself.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Akira-kun?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to say that…" she started. _Spit it out! Spit it out!_

"What?" he asked.

"…ever since I met you, I kind've had a…sort of…crush on you…" she finally said.

Itachi's expression didn't change. "Hn." Was all he said.

_What? HN! That is his response? _Akira thought.

"Hn? That's all you have to say? Hn!" she said angrily to him. "I finally get the courage to tell you that and you…" her rant was interrupted by a kiss.

Itachi lightly kissed her lips unexpectedly. She closed her eyes and basked in the glory of that moment.

She was being kissed by Itachi Uchiha.

Life was good.

Once the kiss ended, (much to her dismay), he started to talk.

"I, as you most quaintly put it, kind've had a sort of crush on you too." He said flatly.

She beamed. "R-Really?" she stuttered.

He chuckled slightly. "Yes."

"Well, then…what do we do about it?" she asked, still a little dazed from the kiss.

He chuckled again. He took her hand and kissed it (like the perfect gentleman he is).

"Would you, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike, like to go on a date with me?" he asked oh-so nonchalantly.

Akira smiled and shook her hard. "Yea. That would be great."

He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. He led her out of the kitchen.

…

"Shoot! They're coming out! Act natural!" whispered Konan.

The three of us ran away from the door and found seats on the floor.

I, unfortunately, tripped and landed in Kisame's lap, much to Deidara's and my dismay.

Kisame's face turned purple, in what I assumed was a blush. I sheepishly grinned up at Kisame.

"Oopsies." I said quietly.

The kitchen door opened and Itachi and Akira came out, _holding hands_.

Me, Konan and Chrislila all smiled waiting for, what we hoped was good news.

Akira saw our questioning faces and nodded her head.

The three of us jumped up in pure, unadulterated joy.

I quickly jumped off Kisame and screamed "This happened because of our meddling!"

Akira giggled and slightly nodded her head in agreement.

As if to make the moment even more perfect, Itachi leaned over and kissed Akira.

The three of us gushed. "AAAWWW!" we squealed. If you didn't know better, you probably would've mistaken us for fangirls.

_One couple down. One to go. Chrislila would have no problem asking Sasori out, but he's probably too scared. I must go Dr. Phil on him and help him show his true feelings._

I glanced over at Sasori for a second. He was, yet again, staring at Chrislila. As soon as he noticed me looking at him, he turned away.

_This one might take a while._

…

Didi: Answer the poll people! I will give you cookies and eggnog if you do!

Dei: Why eggnog?

Didi: Because it's mondo-delicious!

Dei: Hey, I was wondering, why did you almost kill Hidan for the bug thing, but not Shino when you thought he did it?

Didi; If Shino did it, he would've just used his super awesome bug-mind-control powers and tell it to scare me.

But, if _Hidan_ did it, he would have had to sneak into my room, where he could've done _anything_ to me, and then place the bug _inside_ my shirt, where he could've _seen_ anything. *glares at Hidan suspiciously*

Hidan: I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! *thinks: I SAW EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Didi: Please read and review! :D


	14. TEME TIME!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

Sasori glanced over at Itachi and his new girlfriend.

_Why does he get all the girls? _He moved his glance from Itachi to his sister. _At least there is one girl he can't steal from me._

She felt him staring and looked over at him. He turned his head away before their eyes could meet.

_This is stupid, Sasori! _Sasori yelled to himself. _You obviously like her, so talk to her. You can charm every girl in Konoha, but freeze up when you talk to Chrislila. That's pitiful. PITIFUL!_

He felt someone staring at him and looked up. It was Junsei. She probably had seen him staring at Chrislila. He turned away so she wouldn't see his blush. She started walking towards him.

…

I walked over to Sasori and grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked as I pulled him from his seat on the couch. I could feel Deidara's stare on the back of my neck.

He was probably fuming at the fact that the first person I talk to was Sasori and not him. I ignored his stare. I was doing this for the greater good!

"I gotta talk to you in private." I hissed in reply.

He silently obeyed and followed me into the kitchen. I sat him down on a chair and started my rant.

"Ok. I know that you secretly like Chrislila and I also know that you are too chicken to talk to her." I said, rather bluntly.

Sasori's face reddened. "I'm not chicken!" he hissed at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Than go talk to her." I dared him.

"I can't just talk to her!" he yelped.

"Why not?" I yelped back.

"Itachi's her brother. Remember?" he said angrily.

"You think he's gonna kill you for liking his sister?"

"YES!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me on this. Itachi will not kill you. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, crossing my heart.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He got up to leave.

I leapt in front of him. "Are you gonna tell her?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, not too convincingly.

"Good. Because if you don't, I will." I said with an evil grin.

"No. You wouldn't." he said. I could almost see the fear in his eyes.

"OH CHRISLILA!" I called.

"No! Shush! I'll do it!" he hissed, putting a hand over my mouth. I licked his hand. I don't like it when people cover my mouth.

"Eww! Why'd you do that?" he yelped.

"Eww! You taste like puppets!" I squealed.

His eyes widened and he slowly backed away from me. "How do you know what puppets taste like?" he asked quietly.

"That's not important! Go! And ask out Chrislila!" I pointed to the door.

He nodded and stepped out slowly.

…

"What do you hear guys?" asked Deidara nervously. He paced the living room back and forth.

Kisame and Hidan had their ears pressed to the door, trying to hear the conversation between Junsei and Sasori.

"I'm pretty sure I heard "yes!", "I'll do it", and "you taste like puppets" replied Hidan.

Deidara stopped in his tracks and stared at the door. _I'm gonna murder Sasori!_

"They're coming out!" hissed Kisame, backing away from the door.

Sasori opened the door slowly. He didn't see it coming.

WHAM!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY JUNSEI!" yelled Deidara.

Sasori lay on the floor, knocked out from Deidara's right hook.

"OMG! WHAT THE HECK DEIDARA!" I yelped.

"DID HE TOUCH YOU!" yelled Deidara, his eyes red with bloodlust.

I shook my head. "No! We were just talking." I said quietly. This crazy, evil side of Deidara scared me.

"About what?" he said, a little calmer.

I whispered in his ear Sasori's little secret. I mean he _was_ unconscious on the floor. It's not like he could stop me.

"Oh." said Deidara, looking a bit embarrassed that he jumped to conclusions. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kisame and Hidan were behind him, poking Sasori and trying to figure out if he was dead or not.

The rest of the Akatsuki walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" asked Konan.

"WHO DID THAT TO SASORI?" yelped Chrislila. Kisame and Hidan pointed at Deidara.

Chrislila glared at Deidara and walked over to him. She slapped him in the face. Hard.

"YOU STUPID TEME! NEVER HURT SASORI AGAIN OR FEEL MY WRATH!" She said angrily, her eyes also red with bloodlust.

Deidara quietly nodded. I snickered a little. _Deidara's scared of Chrislila._

She turned her attention to me. "What's so funny?" she said angrily.

I stopped. "Nothing ma'am." I said giving her a military salute.

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're my friend Junsei." I smiled. "If you weren't I would've probably killed you already." My smile faded.

Ah! The joys of friendship!

…

Didi: *hic* …dude…*hic*…I'm so totally wasted on eggnog!

Dei: There's not enough alcohol in eggnog to get you drunk Didi.

Didi: Really? *gets up* Well, in that case…TIME TO CARAMELLDANCE! *caramelldansen song comes on and Didi dances*

Dei: O.o Um…Readers, just read, review and do the poll. Didi is in one of her random moods today.

L (From Death Note): Isn't she random everyday? 

Dei: O.O When did you get here?

L: I'm not really sure…


	15. Why?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

After, what will be known for ever as the Sasori Fiasco, I had to have a little chat with Deidara about his "jealousy issues".

Well I had to convince Chrislila not to kill him first.

"Why shouldn't I kill him again?" she asked me angrily.

"Because he's my boyfriend, and I would like to have him around. Besides, Sasori is awake and alive, so no hard feelings." I reasoned.

Sasori shook his head in agreement. He was ticked off that Deidara had punched him, but the fact that Chrislila stayed with him and nursed him back to health made him _quite_ happy.

"Fine. I'm not going to hurt him. Yet." She said, glaring at Deidara.

I saw sweat drop from his forehead.

She turned to walk away, but stopped in front of Sasori.

She looked up at him and said "You and I are going out now. Ok?" She said it more like an order than a proposal.

I saw Sasori sheepishly grin and say "Ok…"

"Good." replied Chrislila. She smiled and kissed his cheek, making Sasori's face turn as red as his hair.

She took his hand and led him away.

Now that me and Deidara were alone, it was time to talk.

"Deidara…?" I said quietly. I was still a little freaked from when he went all psycho on Sasori.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." I said seriously.

_Oh no. _Thought Deidara. _I say that every time I break up with a girl. Is Junsei going to break up with me?_

I saw him gulp. "About what, un?" he said quietly.

He looked scared. It was worrying me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your jealousy." I said bluntly. "I mean, do you really think Sasori would attack me? Even if he did, I am a big girl. I can handle it-"

"I just didn't want to lose you!" he interrupted. _Did I just say that out loud?_

I felt my cheeks blush. _Deidara didn't want to lose me?_

"Deidara, you're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. I…lo-" I couldn't believe I was actually thinking of telling him that.

If I tell him I love him, I would have to tell him about the bet too. I can't just lie to him.

"You what?" he said with a concerned face.

"I have something to tell you." I said in the quietest whisper I could.

"What?" asked Deidara.

I gulped and just said it "I know about the bet between you and Itachi."

I saw Deidara's eyes widen and than narrow.

"Wait, you knew the entire time?" he said a little bitterly.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I shook my head slightly.

"So you…tortured me that first week we were dating?" he said angrily. He looked at me with a confused look, like he couldn't believe I would do that. "Who told you?"

"…Konan…Deidara please don't be mad…" I pleaded.

"Be mad? How am I not supposed to be mad? You used me!" he spat.

My eyes narrowed. "You used me too you know, you were going to dump me once the month was over. You did that to every other girl in the school."

He glared at me. "I was going to break up with you because you were driving me insane! The only reason I didn't was because of the $1000 I was going to win!" he shouted.

I froze. "$1000?" I said.

Deidara froze. "You didn't know about that part, did you?" he said quietly.

I slapped him so hard across the face that my own hand hurt. "That's why you still haven't broken up with me huh? I thought you actually cared about me! But no!"

I didn't care if I did torture him and make his life a night mare. I never wanted to see him again.

I started to leave the room.

"Junsei…" he started.

"Shut up! I never want to see you again!" I yelled bitterly.

Deidara's eyes narrowed and his ego kicked in again. "Fine! Whatever! Go then!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed, tears streaking my face.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat down on the cold floor and cried.

I just wanted to disappear. I loved him and hated him at the same time. Why was falling in love so hard?

…

Didi: *crying* writing this chapter made me cry. Please review if it made you cry too. :,(


	16. Can you do it for me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

…

Deidara glared at Junsei as she ran off. _Whatever! I don't need her! _He told himself.

After thinking about what had just happened, Deidara sighed. _I do need her... _ His ego would never let him tell her, he loved him.

He sat down on the couch, staring at the wall. Itachi walked in with Akira by his side.

"Where's Junsei?" asked Akira.

Deidara went into teme mode. "Who cares, un?" he spat bitterly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Akira started fuming. "What got your panties in a bunch!" she spat back.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Ask Junsei." It was hard for him to even say her name.

Akira started going through the halls searching for Junsei, while Itachi sat down next to Deidara.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

Deidara shifted in his seat. "She knew about the bet." He finally said.

"Wait so she…" Itachi said starting to see the dilemma.

"Yeah, she made my life a living nightmare on purpose, un!" he said.

"Who told her?"

"Konan."

"Ah, I see now. Konan told her so that you would learn your lesson." said Itachi wisely.

"What lesson, un?" asked Deidara.

"You treat girls like property that you can use and throw away. Knowing Konan, she wanted Junsei to teach you not to treat girls like that." replied Itachi.

Deidara thought about that for a moment.

…

Akira heard sobbing coming from the downstairs bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Junsei? It's me Akira. Come on. Open the door." She said softly.

The sobbing stopped. She heard a little click.

Akira turned the knob and opened the door. The sight she saw made her heart ache.

On the floor was Junsei. Her hair was a mess, her face pale, her eyes red and bloodshot and her body shivering like crazy.

Akira kneeled down next to Junsei and comforted her. "Everything's ok Junsei. Tell me what's wrong."

I kept staring at the ground. I slowly and quietly told Akira about the bet, me and Konan's plans, how I _did_ love Deidara and everything else I could think of.

She listened attentively and handed me tissues when I needed them.

"Junsei, all that is over and done with. You can't go back and change that even if you wanted to. You just gotta learn from your mistakes and move on. And as for Deidara..." she started.

I looked up at her. "What do I do?" I asked. I felt helpless.

"You have to do what your heart tells you to." She said.

I looked up at her and sheepishly grinned. "Can you do it for me?" I asked.

She laughed and I giggled with her. "No silly." She said, "Now come on. Me, Konan and Chrislila are going to have to cheer you up."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I guess I could use some cheering up.

…

Akira led me outside. I was wondering where the rest of the Akatsuki slept.

Outside were five large sleeping tents. Each one was a different color.

Akira went up to a dark blue tent and opened it. "Hey Chrislila! I ne-"Akira's jaw dropped.

Sasori and Chrislila were kinda making out in her tent.

"Oh, hey Akira! Is there a reason you're interrupting me?" she asked. Sasori looked like the happiest guy in the world.

"Uh, never mind. I'm gonna leave now." She closed the camper and stepped back from it.

'I guess Chrislila isn't joining us." I said, feeling a little disturbed.

"I guess not." Akira said, also disturbed.

We walked around outside, looking for Konan. We found her at the lake swimming with some of the Akatsuki.

She waved at us, but stopped when she saw my face. She came running towards me at full speed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Konan always knew when I was upset.

"I kinda had a fight with Deidara." I whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry Junsei." She hugged me and patted my back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I had done enough opening up for today. I couldn't handle any more. "I'll tell you later."

She nodded her head. "Hey do you want to go swimming?" she asked.

Me and Akira nodded.

"Well, go get changed and come back."

We both nodded again and ran back to the cabin. I almost didn't want to go in, knowing that I might run into Deidara.

I went in any ways and put on a cute black tankini. I waited outside for Akira who came out a few seconds later wearing a dark blue one piece.

We raced each other to the lake. Akira won.

"I win! I win! Say I'm awesome!"

"Akira I'm not gonna say you're awes-"

"SAY IT!"

"You're awesome." I said bluntly.

"YAY!" she shouted.

We waved at Konan and jumped in the lake.

The three of us stayed at the shallow end of the lake and just basked in the sun and chatted.

The first thing out of Konan's mouth was "Was the fight about the bet?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Kinda."

"Did you and Deidara break up?"

"To my knowledge, no, but it will probably happen."

"No! You guys were cute together!" said Konan.

I laughed. "Well whatever. How are you and Pein doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Great. He wants me to meet his parents though. I'm so nervous."

"Why? You're awesome!" Akira said.

"_I_ know that. But what if his parents don't like me?"

"Well than they're just gonna have to suck it up." I said bluntly, earning me a soft arm punch from Konan.

"I'm serious!" she squealed.

"So am I!" I squealed back.

The three of us erupted into giggles.

I laughed with them and felt better. I still felt the pain though. I lost Deidara. Nothing could fix that.

…

Deidara paced the living room back and forth. Itachi had left him to think. He wasn't sure what to do.

_She lied to me. But I also lied to her. She drove me crazy. And I used her for money. She told me the truth. And I… pushed her away._

Deidara punched the living room wall in rage.

_I pushed away…and I don't know how to get her back_.

…

Didi: *sniffs* I'm ok. I'm ok. Wow I just realized I wrote three chapters in one day. Yay for the power of updating!


	17. The Tent and SasoriChrislila Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

**SORRY PEOPLE I FORGOT TO ADD THE TENSION BETWEEN SASORI AND ITACHI PART! IT IS ADDED AT THE BOTTOM!**

…

The girls and I decided that I should stay in one of the outside tents.

Konan didn't want to be the only girl inside the cabin, so she decided to sleep in a tent. It took us a while to convince Hidan and Kakuza to switch beds with us.

They finally agreed, leaving the four of us outside in the tents. Well Zetsu was also out there, but he didn't bother us.

But first things first; who will get stuck in Hidan's tent?

"I am not sleeping in Hidan's tent." I said sternly to Konan.

"What makes you think I will?" she asked.

After what felt like a lifetime of arguing, Chrislila interrupted our bickering.

"Oh will you two just shut up?" she said tiredly.

Me and Konan stopped for a moment. "That's rude Chrislila." I said quietly.

"Well, shut up then. Just flip a coin or something."

"Fine." I answered. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a random penny. "Ok, heads I sleep in Kakuza's tent, tails you sleep in Kakuza's tent. Ok?" I asked Konan.

She nodded.

"Good." I flipped the coin into the air and we both watched in anticipation what side it would land on.

Tails. Crap.

"YAY!" squealed Konan. She grabbed her things and placed them in Kakuza's tent.

I sighed and placed my things in Hidan's tent. It smelled weird.

The guys all came out of the cabin. Hidan smugly walked over to me.

"So you're sleeping in my tent, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

I brushed him away. "Yes, unfortunately." I replied gruffly.

"You know, I'm going to have to check in on you time to time and make sure you're not up to any mischief." He said with a smile.

"You do that and I _will _get Chrislila to kill you. You know she wants to." I said sternly.

He smiled, but backed off just the same. No one messed with Chrislila.

The rest of the Akatsuki snickered at Hidan. He glared at them.

I could see Deidara in the back, keeping his distance from me. I still wasn't ready to talk to him. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to talk to me.

…

Deidara eyed Junsei carefully from behind Itachi.

She was just as tough and outgoing as always. She seemed back to normal.

_If she's ok than why aren't I? I still miss her like crazy and I can't stop thinking about her. Tomorrow we go back to school. What if some other guy steals her away? _Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara argued with himself back and forth; whether or not he should confront her.

_I want to get back together with her, but she seems to have moved on. I guess I have to too._

…

Itachi looked up at Akira and smiled. She smiled back and blushed slightly.

Next to Akira was Chrislila. She was also smiling. _Who is she smiling at? _Thought Itachi.

He followed her eyes to Sasori who was grinning and slightly blushing at Chrislila.

Itachi put two and two together.

Itachi was suddenly behind Sasori. "Ahem, Sasori?" said Itachi in a very menacing tone. "Why are you smiling at my baby sister?"

Sasori's eyes went from Chrislila to Junsei.

"Junsei, you promised!" he hissed.

I looked up and saw Itachi ready to beat Sasori to a pulp. I did promise him Itachi wouldn't kill him. I nudged Akira and pointed at her boyfriend.

Akira's eyes narrowed. She liked a good fight just as much as the next person, but if the fight was unfair, Akira will put an end to it.

She wedged herself in between Itachi and Sasori. She glared up at Itachi.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" she asked sternly.

"He's with my baby sister, Akira. He must die." He replied just as sternly.

Akira hit him over the head. "No, you will not kill Sasori. He really likes Chrislila and she really likes him. So stop being a jerk!" said Akira.

Itachi looked a bit stunned. "But…"

"No buts!" she yelled.

Itachi's head lowered a bit. "Fine…" he mumbled.

Akira smiled. "Good!"

Hidan started snickering. "Dude, you're whipped!" he chuckled.

Akira punched him dead in the face. "Shut up Hidan!" she screeched.

The funny thing was Hidan did shut up.

We all started laughing. "Dude you're whipped and she's not even your girlfriend!" I said while giggling.

Hidan just glared at me.

…

Didi: Hey people! Just to let you guys know the poll will be opened until August 31. SO VOTE! Also I am thinking about doing a "what would happen if DidiTwitches went to the Naruto world story?" I don't know how good it will be but keep an eye out for that. It will be coming soon hopefully.


	18. Back to Normal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND DO MY NEW POLL!

Thank you to Pop'n'Lock7 and Sakura2k6 for letting me use their OC's, Akira Hitoshi-Nondaike and Chrislila Uchiha.

**SORRY PEOPLE I FORGOT TO ADD THE TENSION BETWEEN SASORI AND ITACHI PART! IT IS ADDED AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 17!**

…

Well last week was interesting. I had brought two couples together, got attacked by a bug and ruined my relationship.

I guess you could say I was a little happy to be back at school.

Well, except for the teachers and the work and seeing Ino's face again and the fact that I wouldn't get to see Akira and Chrislila anymore.

Other than that I was glad to be back. I met up with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto at lunch and filled them in.

"He's such a jerk. He used you." said Sakura angrily.

"But she used him too." replied Sasuke. He was awarded a slap from Sakura.

"Don't slap him Sakura, it is true. I used him and I feel terrible about it."

"Do you still like him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." I said quietly.

Naruto sighed. "Well, you got to tell him that! I may not approve of you going out with a player who's also a killer, but I've never seen you happier than when you were with him." He said.

I looked at Naruto. He actually made sense.

I took a deep breath and got up from the table. I did have to tell him that. Even if he doesn't feel that way about me anymore, at least I told him.

I started walking towards the Akatsuki table.

Someone or actually something got in my way.

"Hello Junsei." said Ino.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Ino." I replied.

"I heard about what you told the Akatsuki about me. I never said that they were all emo losers or that Deidara was gay. You lied to them and now they hate me! You ruined my social life!" she screeched at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "That's great, now can I please go by?" I asked. I tried going around her, but her little posse surrounded me.

"No you cannot go by. I need to teach you a lesson Junsei." She grinned an evil grin and started walking towards me.

My blue eyes widened. _Oh great. I'm gonna die at the hands of a pig._

She raised her fist and threw the first punch; it got me square in the nose.

"OWWWW!" I yelped. My nose throbbed and I could feel blood rushing from it.

My eyes flashed. _Now it's on_. I got up quickly and punched her in the eye. Her eye swelled up and darkened.

We went at each other, clawing each others faces and pulling each others hair. I kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. She spat out some blood but got back up again.

Everyone in the lunchroom was on their feet, watching the fight.

Itachi got up and tried to see who was fighting. "It looks like that Ino girl and…Junsei?" he said puzzled.

"What!" asked Deidara.

He got up and motioned Itachi to follow.

They both reached the fight and gasped.

Ino had blood dripping from her mouth and a black eye. Junsei had a bleeding nose and a couple of scratches on her face and arms.

Before the girls could attack one another again, Itachi had gotten a hold onto Junsei and Deidara stepped in between her and Ino.

Ino stopped and looked up at the blonde. She grinned sheepishly at him. "Um…hi guys…" she whispered.

Deidara gave her the coldest look he could muster and said. 'Don't you dare touch her again, un. Don't even look at her, because if you do, I swear that I will kill you. Do you understand?" he said icily.

Ino froze and slowly nodded her head. She walked away (more liked limped away) and her little posse walked away with her.

Itachi struggled to hold on to me. "Let go of me! Let me at her! I can take her!" I yelled.

Deidara shook his head and led me back to the Akatsuki table.

When we got to the table, Deidara sat down and placed me on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and rested a bit. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from my face.

Everyone at the table stared at me.

Konan was the first to speak. "Does Ino have a death wish?" she asked angrily. I could see the hatred and rage in her eyes.

I giggled and shook my head. "I don't think she will be messing with me anymore. Not after Deidara made her pee in her pants." I said. I looked over at him, he looked angry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you fight her, un? She could've really hurt you." He said angrily.

"Who? Ino-pig? I can take her. I thought I was doing rather well." I said confidently.

Deidara glared at me. "What were you doing up anyway?" he asked.

I suddenly remembered what I was trying to do before Ino attacked me. I gulped.

"I was looking for you." I said softly.

Deidara's eyes softened for a moment. "Why, un?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I used you and I made your life terrible and then I started to like you and then we fought and I just couldn't tell you that I cared about you and that I loved you because I thought you didn't love me back and so, yeah." I said all in one breath.

Deidara's eyes widened. I felt my cheeks redden. _Great Junsei. Just spill your guts to him. That's not weird at all._

"You love me?" was all he could say. _She loves me? SHE LOVES ME?_

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, waiting for the rejection.

It never came though. I felt his lips crashing into mine. My eyes opened and I stared at him, stunned.

The kiss ended with him smiling like he won the lottery. "Junsei, I love you too. And I apologize, un. I did use you as well. I thought you hated me, so I never said anything. " He said sheepishly.

I could fell tears well up in my eyes. I hugged him hard and kissed him again.

I could hear a little cheer from far off. I looked up and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto cheering. Well mostly Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke just kinda stood there. _Dumb teme._

Deidara and I both laughed at the little cheer. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

Ok, so falling in love isn't as hard as I thought it would be!

…

Didi: YAY! BACK TOGETHERNESS! But the story's over. AWWWW! Well I had so much fun writing this and I hoped you had fun reading it. More stories will be out in the future, so keep an eye out for them. See you later and yeah, that's it. LATER! Didi out!


End file.
